


Ghost

by Hathly



Series: Jalec 2016 [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Jissy friendship, M/M, Might contain spoilers for tv series, Parabatai, its crappy but I had to write it, seriously, still don't know how to use tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8313394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hathly/pseuds/Hathly
Summary: "He told me the bond is-""Like a ghost?" Jace finished her sentence. "Yeah. You know what ghost are? It's a lingering feeling when something is dead.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: every mistake you find is mine and mine alone.

One things people seem to have a grasps on is that, in a relationship the one who cares less seems to have the power, or so Isabelle thinks.

She realised one thing today though, in Alec's and Jace's bond? Alec has the upper hand. You take one look at them and you'll say she's wrong, but she knows things, sees them as more.

Her brother, she loves him more than anything; has this way of shutting down, being angry and prissy and she knows the reason why; Alec's inlove with Jace; Alec knows it, she knows it. Alec has been in love with Jace, one would argue it's because no one else paid enough attention to Alec, that's why he thinks he's in love with Jace. It's not, it's just how things are. He's brother is old enough to know the difference, and so does she.

But that's just the extent of it, the problem with Alec being in love with Jace is that he tries so hard to not show it that to Jace it feels like their whole bond is not that could just disappear. You see, Jace never did have anything stable in his life; never had the chance to have anything except Alec, and it's a pity Alec doesn't see that. Cause he's too busy running from his feelings, himself; so scared to see what's infront of him.

Jace, she loves him too probably as much as he loves Alec, guy had a hero complex; saves the day twice before Tuesday. Fearless soldier but not when it comes to Alec and she knows the reason why; Jace is in love with Alec, she knows it but he doesn't. You see, Jace's feelings didn't run as long as Alec's feelings, he fell in love with Alec after the parabatai bond was in place and since that bond drowns any other feelings, it has become indistinguishable to Jace, not until it was weaken by Alec's act.

The problem? Well, you see Jace realizes he's got feeling for the same time he realized that Alec had betrayed him. And he couldn't trust him, and it broke him in more ways than one. Alec chalked it up as Jace finding out about Valentine being his father but it's not. Jace was messed up because he knows now, along with the truth that Alec could just drop him off. Any given second.

Jace couldn't understand the concept of love if it was explained to him in charts but he knows now that he loves Alec but looking at Alec hurts more than usual. He couldn't really look at Alec when they're arguing because he couldn't stand the look on the other Shadowhunters face but now? He just couldn't do so cause it physically hurts him.

The parabatai bond means a whole lot to him than anyone could ever comprehend and for Alec to do that? Goes to show how much he doesn't pay attention to Jace; ironic really. Alec keeps on looking at Jace, staring at Jace but didn't really see what izzy was seeing all this time.

"He's worried about you." Izzy says as she sat on the bed looking at Jace who was busy fiddling with his stele.

"I know." He said quietly.

"He told me the bond is-"

"Like a ghost?" Jace finished her sentence. "Yeah. You know what ghost are? It's a lingering feeling when something is dead."

"You think-"

"It's dead Izzy, I could feel him if I tried hard enough but we both know ghost are mere imaginations so maybe I'm just imagining things" he said in a dry laugh that made Isabelle's heart break. She choked a cry at the situation, if only she could do something. What else could she say?

"It's you and Alec, there's no bond stronger than what the the two of you have." She wrapped her arms on his and rested her head on his shoulder.

"that's what I thought too."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated.  
> any prompts? send them here
> 
> [here](https://www.hathly.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> I'd appreciate it. Talk to me! I'm a potato


End file.
